The Chronicles of Adam Taurus Pt 1
by DadoCat13
Summary: This is the beginning of the tale you didn’t get. Here you will get to follow Adam Taurus as you learn more about the man than ever before. Every stroy builds upon the other and every single one will add another layer to the masked leader.


A/N: Hello! Just wanted to clarify that the different arcs I produce will not be in chronological order. This first one taking place when Adam is just 16 years old. Other than that the only other thing to note is that this story is semi-canon, which means that this story still goes in line with the canon of RWBY but these events clearly didn't happen in the actual story. Enjoy!

—-

A splash in a puddle, a twig snapped as the young Bull Faunus ran through the forest. Dirt on his face as his eyes were worn. His legs on fire and his arms heavy as he must have been running for hours on end. The night had moved into the day and he still hadn't stopped, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't get caught.

As he zipped on by his heart pounded, both out of fear and to match the energy he had been burning for what seemed like an eternity now. He had gotten overwhelmed and took the cowardly way out. He had done something that he would have condemned if anyone else had done it. But here he was, choosing survival over trying to make right and do what he should have.

There was a root in Adam's way as he ran and although he did see it his body was far beyond capable of reacting properly to his surroundings. So just like that his foot caught on the root and he crashed face first into the mud and grass below. The wet dirt was surprisingly comforting as he lied there, even with pain shooting through his body. His back was sore and his legs felt like jelly as he breathed rather faintly.

It was pathetic that he just lied there like that and what was worse was how aware of this he was. Usually he'd be standing there trying to help this person down on the ground up, offering them the advice of never just staying down like this. Even when he was in the Atlas mines after hours and hours of labor he still wouldn't give in like he was now. Which had more to do with the fact that it wasn't just his body that had been worn down but his mind as well.

He couldn't tell how long he had lied there before finally forcing himself out of the dirt as he sat there slouched over. There was even the possibility that he had passively napped a few times but he was so exhausted even now that he just couldn't tell. Raising the blindfold that regularly covered his eyes he wiped at his face a few times with his gloved hand and shook the mud off. A burning sensation rushing to one of his cheeks as he must have scraped it up on his fall into the ground.

Of course as he sat there he was still scared, he still felt like he should have been moving but at this point he just couldn't will himself on. Sure he could get himself to his feet but he wasn't even sure if he had it in him to try and run anymore. Before he was only managing since he never stopped, just pushing his feet off the ground as fast as he could in the hopes to survive. But now that all of his momentum had been brought to a screeching halt he honestly didn't know what he should do.

That was when he smelled… well he smelled what must have been smoke. Leaning back he looked up and sure enough there was a trail of smoke that seemed to be coming from his left side. Should he check it out? Every fiber of his being was shouting at him to run in the opposite direction as that could be a sign of…. No, he had to go see what was going on and at the very least see if he was indeed still being followed.

Groaning he pushed himself up to his feet and set out for the location that the smoke was coming from. His hand loosely on the hilt of his blade as he didn't want to be jumped by his pursuers. Not that he would be able to do a whole lot against even the weakest soldier in his current state. His reaction time would be far too slow, and every part of his body ached so it was hard to say how much strength he really had.

It still would have been smart for him to turn around and head in the other reaction. However at this point he wasn't sure how far he would even make it if he was all on his own. So really this wasn't about him trying to make sure he wasn't being followed. Like before Adam was trying to survive, even if there was the smallest chance of others who would help him being at the end of this trail he had to at least try.

Keeping himself hidden mainly behind a large tree he reached his destination and looked ahead as he saw a… small village. A village that had been attacked and those attackers seemed to still be here. A bunch of rough looking individuals who were moving about the different homes and small buildings, taking what was clearly not theirs. He was lucky to have not stumbled upon those who wanted him dead, but now he was faced with a group of bandits.

As he looked closer he noticed that a good handful of these fools were drunk, and not many of who he saw were armed with anything worse than a blunt object or a dull blade. It burnt him up to know that he could likely clear all of these losers out of this poor town if he was at his full strength but unfortunately he couldn't. As his eyes scanned more of the village he noticed that there was what looked like a pile of belongings that the bandits had gathered just sitting there. It was near one of the exits, and there might have been some things there that he himself could use. He didn't want to take part in this thievery but he didn't have a choice either.

…

Adam was hunched over and could feel the sweat on his face once he had reached his destination, standing behind a small building that was close to the pile of belongings and whatnot. He really was wore out if simply sneaking around had him in this kind of shape already. It would be devastating if he was spotted by one of these bandits who were still moving about. That didn't stop him from being on guard but he still wanted to make sure that he moved quietly and slowly.

Looking around to check if anyone was looking in his direction he was sure to also see if anyone was sneaking up on him from behind too. Once he was sure he was in the clear he walked along the wall of the building with his eyes scanning the pile for something he could use. There were different bits of supplies that he could use, some food here or there and even some medical supplies that were probably kept in a medicine cabinet. Some part of his conscience felt awful for taking from these people who had already been attacked but at this point he had to.

"Ow!" A door burst open across the street, some young woman following of it and onto the ground as some man stepped out. He was holding his hand, seeming to be in pain as the woman got up to her feet. As Adam got a better look at her he noticed that she was a deer faunus with a pair of antlers up on her head. She got up to her feet rather quickly and was backing up defensively from the man who had followed her out the door, anger clearly on his face.

"I'm sorry," She said, she mustn't have been one of them as she was clearly scared, "I didn't mean to you were just-"

"You fucking bit me!" He backhanded her and did so rather hard as she yelped and staggered back. Blood rushing to Adam's cheeks as he watched on.

"You can take anything you want, I-I won't bother you anymore I promise." She was rubbing her cheek as she stepped away from him. However he didn't seem like he was ready to just let her go. Anger and frustration evident as he continued to tend to his hand where she must have bitten him.

"Is this girl giving you trouble?" Some other woman approached, carrying a rough looking wooden bat on her shoulder. She wasn't alone either as a whole group of the bandits had quickly gathered to the scene. The faunus now clearly terrified of the situation that had gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. She shook her head, holding her hands up in self defense as she tried to get them to back off of her.

Clinching a fist with the fist that she had bit the man grunted and ripped one of the blunt weapons from one of his buddies and approached the woman. Who ran forward and grabbed onto the man's arms as he rose the weapon over his head to strike at her. Then as the two of them struggled the other woman from earlier struck the faunus in the back of her leg which immediately dropped her to her knees. Whimpering slightly as her leg may have been broken from the hit but that didn't stop the man from hitting her in the side of the head with the butt of whatever weapon he was holding.

Now she was on her back, barely conscious and not one of the bandits cared. Most of them either smirking or just watching the man to see what he would do next. Stepping forward he pushed her flat on her back with the weapon that looked more like a blunt hammer now. Then he raised it up to his chest with both hands as it looked quite heavy, "Well, I guess I shouldn't just let her suffer like this, huh?"

A gunshot filled the air, all of the bandits quickly looking in its direction as something blurred past them. It smacking the man hard in the head as he fell back and dropped his weapon. The object being a sword, Adam's sword that spun back in the air before he ripped it down in his wrist. The bull rushing at them full speed ahead.

The first bandit only had enough time to raise his club before he was kneed hard in the gut and slammed down into the dirt with a strike from Blush. This being followed by the woman running forward and swinging her bat at Adam who ducked out of the way and smacked her back with the hilt of Wilt. He winced as another weapon was swung into his back but he recoiled rather fast and delivered a roundhouse kick that took that bandit off of his feet.

As he got back up to a regular stance the one from before with the hammer charged at him and swung down with it at him. He was quick to jump back and out of the way, then as the hammer smashed down onto the ground the Bull charged up the handle of the hammer and kicked the man hard in the head sending him back down to the ground. Then as if it was instinct he pulled Wilt, his sword up to block a blow from a dull blade that another woman held as she tried to strike him from his far side. Their blades were locked in a battle of strength for just a moment before he forced both of their weapons down to the ground, swinging with Blush in his other hand as he hit the woman in the face hard enough to knock her unconscious.

However that was immediately followed up with the woman with the bat striking him in shoulder with it which caused him to roll back and catch his breath. He had taken out three of them, but that still left the one with the bat and another who only had a knife. Luckily for him the one with the knife seemed to be to scared to act, but the woman with the bat had not been detoured yet. Whatever kind of adrenaline that he must have been feeding off of was wearing off too, which wasn't good as he was beginning to feel his body finally catching up with him.

He didn't have time to think about that though as the woman appeared to have gotten a new idea. Walking over to the now unconscious deer faunus and raising her bat. It looked like she was about to speak but fear had already settled in Adam's mind so he acted without hesitation. Shock on the woman's face as red and black clones of himself appeared between herself and the Bull before he was suddenly in her face, swinging down with Wilt as he sliced right through one of her arms.

Blood splattered on the ground as her arm hit the dirt, the woman panicking as she dropped the bat and ran off holding her arm. Leaving Adam alone as he fell to a knee at the faunus girl's side, panting hard as sweat dripped from his face. The lone bandit who still stood nervously began approaching the Bull but as soon as the two looked at one another he was quick to drop his weapon and run as well. "Thank Oum.."

Blush was on his side but he dropped Wilt, leaning back as he could almost collapse here on the ground now. He had been able to save the girl in the heat of the moment but at what cost? There were more bandits in town and he knew they'd be coming for him once those two got to the others. This would be where both of them died, meaning he had failed again and someone else would have to pay for that along with him.

"A huntsman?" Adam's head snapped to the side as he heard a hushed voice. His eyes falling on a woman dressed in red and black, with long black hair and a helmet on her head that looked like that of a Grimm head. With a second look he noticed that she carried a weapon at her side that was far more advanced than what the others were equipped with. He had really done himself in now.

"No, that can't be it. Even the most arrogant of huntsmen wouldn't just charge in like this without any kind of backup." She walked closer to him, his eyes watching her steps as she seemed to be figuring him out. Forcing himself up to his feet he weakly grabbed Wilt and stepped over the girl. Wanting to still keep her safe by keeping himself in front of her now, his sword raised in a defensive way.

"So who are you? To be as wore out as you clearly are, and just take down all those bandits as you did was impressive. I even noticed that you had some kind of semblance." He was confused, but also somewhat scared of the woman who continued to look him over. She stood with a presence that showed she was strong, and now he didn't even have any real strength to oppose her. "Well?"

"I'm Adam Taurus, a bull faunus. Not that it matters now-" Without even finishing his words he charged forward and swung at her with his blade. The woman responding so smoothly as she pulled her own, blue, blade and effortlessly blocked his attack. Even though she was smaller than him she pushed him back with little force, him having to regain his footing in his tired state. Grunting he swung at her again but this time from the other direction.

Using her sword she just smacked his attack away though. This angering him as he tried to land a hit over and over again but all for not as she just parried all of his attack so easily. Standing there he panted hard, his arms drooping down at his sides as he became frustrated. There really was no way out of this situation.

"Taurus? It would be a shame to just let you go to waste like this, wouldn't it? You're clearly an impressive young man." He tried to again to go on the offensive but again he was denied by a block from her, though this time she stepped through her block and pushed him back with more force. As he tripped back she approached him and swung from overhead. He blocked but only barely as he tripped back more. Then she went on the offensive even more swinging at him with patience over and over again.

Sure, he was able to block her attacks and it felt like she even wanted him to but all this served to do was wear him down more. She was toying with him and there wasn't a thing he could about it. With the next blow she stepped through her strike, and as he blocked her attack she forced their blades down towards the ground. And what was worse was that he just didn't have the power to fight back against it.

Before he could properly react she smashed her elbow into his jaw which finally made him drop his sword. Adam was groggy and it only got worse as she kneed him hard in the gut, forcing him to backpedal and hold onto his stomach. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts but that didn't last as he was sent tumbling down to the dirt below by a hard fist right to the side of his head. There he was, on the ground again feeling even more defeated than he did before.

Now on his hands and knees he stayed like that, his eyes shut as he waited for whatever would come next. There would likely be either a blade in his back or one coming across his neck in seconds and at this point he was simply ready to embrace it. On one hand he had the irrational hope that Sienna would do what she usually did and save him, hold him and tell him that everything was okay. But he couldn't face her, he wouldn't face her again after he failed.

"Ma'am, what do you want to do with him?"

"We'll make that decision later." Was the last thing Adam heard before receiving a hard boot to the side of the head.


End file.
